Crustle Cox
| place=7th | challenges=2 | votesagainst=7 | days=12 }} Crustle Cox is a contestant from Ovivor: Bali. Crustle is notable for flipping on her original Kuta tribe, causing a 4-3-1 vote, only to be blindsided at the very next tribal. Ovivor: Bali Crustle crawled off the boat and snapped her pincers upon her arrival in "Master of Stealth and Disguise." She then admitted in a confessional that she was a three-time Pokeathlon gold medalist, and has the four qualities it takes to win the game game: brains, brawn, beauty, and blazing speed. She was shown to be impatient at the challenge, wanting to start immediately. After Kuta won the challenge, she rubbed it in the face of the opposing tribe, saying that they "showed you Sanur." Back at camp, Crustle emphasized that they could win all the challenges and "show Sanur who is boss." Crustle naturally took the leadership role, and despite not scoring any points, took all the credit for their immunity win. Crustle tried to encourage her team to win the challenge in "Missing Just Like My Uterus." When she could not score any points, she loudly showed her frustration. Kuta eventually lost their first challenge. At Tribal Council, Crustle exclaimed that them coming close to winning the challenge, but still eventually losing, was like salt on a wound. She then promptly said that 2/3rds of the tribe wasn't pulling their weight, and that they should be voted out. Without Crustle specifically stating who these people were, mass paranoia came over everyone, and left some wondering if their neck was on the line. During the re-vote, Crustle changed her vote to Steve, causing a deadlocked tie. When she opened her pincers, she luckily did not draw the purple rock. Afterwards, being the leader of the tribe, she scolded everyone, calling them "snakes" and the events of Tribal "foolish playing." She then threatened that it better not happen again. When the tribes merged, Crustle was ecstatic to be off of the travesty that was the Kuta tribe. She then exclaimed that she could now play with "honest people." When her suggestion for the merged tribe was not picked, she subtly stated that someone obviously doesn't have good taste. At Tribal Council, Crustle admitted that the Kuta tribe was full of no-good liars and decievers. When the three former Kuta members were the last to send in a vote, Crustle called them out and said that it was a sign. She then attacked Darek, saying that he was "strategizing badly" and that one of his allies would be going home. Crustle successfully flipped on her former tribe, and Darek's torch was snuffed that night. Before she was allowed to go back to camp, it was revealed that another person would be going home that night. With only minutes to strategize, Crustle was out of the loop. She then loudly exclaimed her vote for Chuckles, saying that he made her life hell from day one. Despite flipping to give Sanur the upper-hand, karma came back to bite her in the butt, and the same tribe she helped blindsided her that same night. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Bali Category:Bali Contestants